My invention relates to a tuning arrangement for electrical components, and particularly to such an arrangement for connecting automatic tuning equipment to such components during their manufacture.
In the manufacture of radio or electronic equipment, tuning or adjusting the electrical components (particularly inductors or coils) is a necessary step after the equipment has been completed. Manual tuning is time consuming and hence expensive. Where the tuning must be repeated, which may be required in some circuits which are interdependent or functionally related, the manual tuning becomes more time consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, a general object of my invention is to provide a new and improved tuning arrangement for electrical components or elements.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved arrangement that permits machine adjustment of rotatable tuning elements of electrical components.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved arrangement that can be used with automated and programmed apparatus for rapid and relatively inexpensive set up and tuning or adjusting of radio or electronic equipment.
Automated tuning has been previously attempted. However, such previous automated tuning has been unsuccessful for various reasons, one of which is the difficulty in mechanically interfacing or connecting between the devices or components being tuned and the automated tuning equipment.
Accordingly, another object of my invention is to provide new and improved interfacing equipment for automated tuning of radio or electronic apparatus.
Another object of my invention is to provide new and improved connecting structure that permits electrical components, particularly coils, to be rapidly set up to be tuned or adjusted by mechanical devices driven by motors.
Another object of my invention is to provide new and improved interfacing equipment that uses a tuning tool constructed so that it can rotate a threaded tuning element of an electrical component that is mounted on a chassis, and that permits the threaded tuning element to move longitudinally with respect to the tuning tool.
Another object of my invention is to provide new and improved interfacing equipment that drives a tuning tool with positive engagement and that can be easily adapted for various configurations of apparatus to be tuned.